MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep19 The Dirty Half Dozen)
MARVEL COMIC IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Raina dreams of blood dripping from Gordon’s head, Lincoln on a hospital bed, a scale, Coulson with gun drawn, a Hydra insignia on a bag, and Skye. She wakes up, and Jiaying is watching over her. Jiaying asks Raina about her dreams. Raina tells Jiaying that Lincoln was in her dream, and that it felt real.XXXXXGordon arrives back at Afterlife with Skye and Cal, who is screaming for his wife. Skye sends Gordon to search for Lincoln, while Cal argues with Jiaying over her attempt to banish him. He yells at her and calls Skye their daughter in front of the rest of the community. Jiaying tells him to go calm down, that there are worse options. He leaves. Skye tells Jiaying that Coulson was there. Gordon returns with a gash on his forehead, like in Raina’s dream. He says it was Hydra. Raina overhears it all and recognizes Gordon’s wound from her dream.XXXXOn the Bus, Coulson is kept in an interrogation room. Gonzales finds him there. He wants to know why Coulson turned himself in now. Coulson tells Gonzales about List and Strucker’s experiments on powered people. Coulson tells Gonzales that Deathlok was captured. Hearing that Coulson is working with Deathlok only makes Gonzales trust him less. Coulson reminds Gonzales that everyone has secrets, including the one in the cargo hold of Gonzales’ ship. Coulson tells Gonzales that he found out about his secret from the Toolbox, and promises to open it if Gonzales cooperates.XXXXXJiaying reveals that she was the one who sent Lincoln to tail Skye. Jiaying says that they can’t rescue Lincoln now, because it’s too much of a risk. She suspects that Hydra is tracking Gordon’s movements.XXXXDeathlok is being held in a Hydra lab cell. Lincoln wakes up in a cell next to him, and they talk through the wall. Hydra disabled Deathlok’s arm. They formally introduce themselves to each other and agree that they’ll only get out if they work together.XXXXXList and Bakshi watch Deathlok and Lincoln on monitor screens. List says Strucker is eager to see the the subjects in person. Bakshi notes the difference between the mechanically enhanced Deathlok and the genetically enhanced Lincoln. List decides to proceed with the experimentation. He lowers some sort of device into the cells and covers both Deathlok and Lincoln with some sort of waves that knock them both out.XXXXXGonzales isn’t impressed with Coulson’s plan, and doesn’t want to put any of his people at risk. Coulson says he wants a small team so that the prisoners don’t become sacrifices, and says that he already has his own people picked out.XXXXXOn The Bus, Hunter tells Fitz that he’s nauseated by Ward and Agent 33. In the cockpit, Agent 33 tells Ward that S.H.I.E.L.D. makes her nervous. She asks if he hasn’t already fulfilled his promise to Coulson. Ward says he needs to keep his promise to her, and that there’s still one more thing he needs from S.H.I.E.L.D.XXXXThe Bus lands at the base and everyone disembarks. May gives Ward a chilly welcome.XXXXThe team looks at the last feed they got from Deathlok before Hydra removed his eye. Ward says he has a man on the inside, Bakshi. Coulson wants to bring in a small team to disable the base’s security and open it up to bombing. Gonzales puts the matter to a vote of the board. Weaver and Oliver vote against, but Gonzales and Morse vote for it, making May the tie-breaker. May wants a word with Coulson alone before she decides.XXXXXFitz reunites with Simmons. He tells her how he attacked Ward, and Hunter had to pull him off. Simmons opens up a case of splinter bombs, and suggests finding Ward alone and using one on him. Fitz is taken back when he realizes she’s being seriously.XXXXXMay and Coulson argue about all the lies Coulson has been feeding her since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. May asks about the theta protocol, but Coulson remains tight-lipped. Coulson reminds May that she had a secret line to Fury behind Coulson’s back. May says it’s personal because of Garner. Coulson says he was just going to him to talk about the alien writing.XXXXSkye is trying to convince Gordon to take her to Lincoln. He refuses, but Raina shows up and reveals that she has seen Skye succeed at rescuing Lincoln. Gordon tells Skye that they believe Raina has prophetic dreams. Skye is skeptical and makes a Sonic the Hedgehog joke, but Raina mentions that Coulson is working with Ward and Skye realizes that she’s not lying.XXXXXAgent 33 is still nervous about Ward going on the mission. Ward tells her this is her chance to reconnect with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent she was. He tells her to just stay strong.XXXXGonzales tells Bobbi that he doesn’t want her to go on the mission with Coulson.XXXXXSimmons tells Coulson she wants to join the mission. Coulson argues, but she points out that Deathlok will need a doctor and that she’s already familiar with Deathlok’s anatomy. Coulson agrees to let her go.XXXXXAs the team loads up on the bus, they hear a noise and pull guns on Ward. Skye walks out from the room above and Ward points out that they’ve finally got the old team back together.XXXXXXFitz and Simmons quiz Skye about where she’s been and how she’s doing, but Skye deflects. She doesn’t want Ward to overhear anything. The rest of the team walk in and Coulson tells Ward to give them Bakshi’s intelligence update. Ward notices that everyone is staring at him and starts to address the issue. Wards says that he regrets a lot of the things he’s done, but nothing more than breaking up their little family. The rest of the team show’s no remorse, but Coulson gets everyone back on track.XXXXXXJiaying finds Cal in his room. She tells him to come with her. He apologizes for his outburst, and Jiaying admits it wasn’t right to send him away. She invites him to stay at Afterlife for now, and figure things out later. Jiaying says there are always threats, and looks over at Raina talking to a gathering of others. Cal warns Jiaying to watch her.XXXXXHunter finds Simmons working on a stream to watch the operation. Hunter sits down to help. Simmons apologizes for what happened. Hunter says he forgives him. Mack asks if he’s talked to Bobbi yet. Hunter says not yet.XXXXBobbi finds Agent 33 being examined by a doctor. Bobbi asks how much 33 remembers. She says only pieces. Bobbi tells her that they’ve actually met a few times, and offers to help her out if she starts remembering things. Agent 33 says Bobbi is the first one to talk to her like a person. Agent 33 says that, despite everything, she’s still happy that she met Grant.XXXXXList reveals to Bakshi that Lincoln and Deathlok are the only two subjects to make it this far in the experimentation besides “the Twins,” who are with Strucker. Hydra is alerted to the Bus approaching, and move to shoot them down.XXXXXCoulson’s team realize they’ve been spotted and start to move. The bus is hit by two anti-aircraft missiles.XXXXXXWeaver reports the hits to Gonzales, and he reminds them that this was always the plan. Coulson’s team are in a Quinjet that is now falling to the ground. May gets a handle on it and lands. Coulson’s team moves in on the base. They find Bakshi after he knocks out a Hydra agent that was following him. Ward talks to him and gets information. Bakshi asks to joins Ward’s team, and everyone agrees. The teams split up to pursue their individual objectives.XXXXWard’s team is Bakshi, Simmons, Skye, and himself. They move on List, and end up in a firefight with Hydra agents. Ward is feeling nostalgic, and then Skye uses her powers to take out the Hydra agents. They find Deathlok. He tells them where Lincoln is, and Skye goes on ahead while the rest move to tend to Deathlok’s wounds.XXXXXCoulson’s team clears a room, and Fitz gets on a computer.XXXXXSimmons tells Ward to find something to carry Deathlok out on.XXXXXXSkye sneaks up on a group of soldiers and goes one man army, taking them all out. She finds Lincoln in a lab, but he seems dead. She uses her powers to activate Lincoln’s and kick start his heart.XXXXXSimmons pulls out and activates a splinter bomb. She moves to throw it at Ward, but Bakshi stops her. Bakshi dies from the bomb, and Ward gets Simmons at gunpoint. He just says he’s disappointed in her, lowers his gun, and walks away.XXXXXFitz is disabling the base’s defenses, but May notices they’ve lost sight of Coulson. May finds him hacking another computer. She realizes this was always his plan.XXXXXThe team returns safely to the base, Coulson gets a phone call from Ward. He escaped on his own, and tells Coulson he’s left Cara behind to get the forgiveness he doesn’t deserve for himself. He says he’s not good enough to help her. Coulson says he’ll see what he can do.XXXXXDeathlok’s leg has been removed and dismantled, but Fitz and Simmons say they’ve already contacted a lab that might be able to put it back together. Simmons tells him that Bakshi didn’t make it out.XXXXXMorse tells Gonzales that List escaped. Gonzales, watching Skye with Lincoln, says that she’s still dangerous and that now she’s in their custody, and they got what they wanted. Morse is surprised to hear that Gonzales plans to keep her there. Coulson turns the Toolbox over Gonzales and tells him to have fun with it…until Fury comes to collect it. He then gets a call from Maria Hill.XXXXXCoulson takes the call in private. Hill asks if he found “it.”XXXXJiaying tells Raina she wants to discuss her visions, and how she used them to manipulate Skye and Gordon into rescuing Lincoln. Jiaying says all decisions about Raina’s power will now go through her. Raina starts talking about how maybe it’s time for someone else to run things in Afterlife, but she’s taken by a powerful vision of Loki’s scepter.XXXXXJust then, Coulson is loading up information he captured on the scepter to give to Hill. He notes that Hydra probably doesn’t know the scepter killed him, but they probably do know that it controls minds. Hill asks if he knows where it is. Coulson says Sokovia, where List is probably headed right now.XXXXXRaina tells Jiaying she sees a beautiful and dangerous scepter, and that “it’s not finished yet.”XXXXXCoulson gives Hill everything he knows about Strucker’s location. Hill asks why he wasn’t honest about why he wanted to get into the Hydra base. He tells Hill about how Gonzales puts everything to a vote, and says he was worried he’d lose the swing vote if he was honest. Hill asks if Theta Protocol is ready. Coulson says it is; it’s time to bring in the Avengers.XXXXXRaina starts prophesizing about something terrible, saying that “consequences are upon us, men made of metal will tear our cities apart, and the world will be changed forever.” WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Robert Gonzalez Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:HYDRA Category:Grant Ward Category:Deathlok Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Mockingbird Category:Dr. List Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:Raina Category:Gordon (NuHumans) Category:Jiaying Category:Agent 33 Category:Agent Maria Hill Category:NuHumans